Love Triangle
by cherisse
Summary: what if our hero has to choose between the two women he loves..chichi and bulma...?
1. Chapter 1

**author's note: has flashbacks in it..oh and i do not own dbz/gt**

* * *

**Love Triangle**

_**prolugue**_

_**i could feel his eyes on me, he was staring at me again.**_

_**i know he was staring at me because i caught him**_

_**he only smile and smirk at me.**_

_**he was slowly walking to the kitchen, probably getting some bottle of water**_

_**he was sweating, he slowly wiped his face with a towel. as he turned around**_

_**he caught me looking at him**_

_**i guess he knows too, because he was smirking and his eyes were sparkeling**_

_**i know i had to control myself but how.. he is my husband.**_

_**well..not really..a part of my husband, so i can look right?**_

_**it still confusing.. he is a part of my life but also a part of my friends husband**_

_**they are one..**_

_**i swear i saw him winking at me, i turned my head away from him quickly.**_

_**kami...why me? why do i have to suffer so much? **_

_**my thoughts are really messed up..i can't think straight anymore,**_

_**i love him but he is not him anymore, he is now one person **_

_**. argh.... i hate this..**_

_**i was so deep in my own thoughts that i didn't notice he was sitting next to me**_

_**i shook my head trying to shake the thoughts away, as i looked into his eyes.**_

_**for a moment there i could feel something. i could feel his breath on my skin.**_

_**in his eyes there was a playful gleam, his smile turned into a smirk.**_

_**''chichi... he whispered sexily. **_

_**i bit my bottom lip trying not to make any unwelcoming sounds.**_

_**his hands were touching my face, i saw his face coming closer and closer to mine,**_

_**till his nose was pressed against mine. i panicked from inside as he said something**_

_**''don't worry''**_

* * *

**_please review_**

**_tell me what you think?_**

**_bad or good or short( well short duhh)_**

**_second is longer, and better because ...well i said enough_**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2: Meet Vegito**

**(flashback) **

_**he blinked his eyes as he saw his family and friends standing there**_

_**waiting for him, waiting for the moment that he knew would change**_

_**their lifes. he was nervous, nervous about their reactions, nervous**_

_**about everything. but most of all ..his problem with his wifes.**_

_**he loved them both equally.**_

_**bulma..he did love her but he never said it to her because of his god damn proud.**_

_**she was just like him, she had a temper, a little bit arrogant at times**_

_**but he loved her because she was smart beautiful and funny anc annoying at times but who cares right?**_

_**his wife, the mother of his son, the carrier of his heart. **_

_**yes he she was everything to him, the love of his life.**_

_**chichi... the woman who loved him when she was just a little girl and he was just a kid, a naive innocent kid.**_

_**the woman who came at the tournament to remember the promise he made.**_

_**of course he didn't remember, and boy was that a problem, he saw her**_

_**anger rise but at the same time he saw sadness in her eyes. **_

**_but somehow he knew that he belonged to her, and her only._**

_**after their marriage he learned what love really was, what husband really meant,**_

_**all thanks to her, his wife, the mother of his childeren.**_

_**the carrier of his heart. he loved her so much that it hurts, it hurts for all those times**_

_**that he left her alone and nights when he wasn't there for her and their son.**_

_**she was everything to him, a little stubborn at times but she was his and always will be.**_

_**it was time.**_

_**time to face the truth, time to see his family and friends.**_

_**he slowly walked to their direction , where his family and friends were standing waiting for goku and vegeta**_

_**he could feel his heartbeating beating faster and faster , his palms were sweating, sweat forming on his forehead **_

_**he took a deep breath.**_

_**'' Hi guys''. he said happily**_

_**the whole gang turned around and looked confused, confused seeing him as one person.**_

_**''why are you looking at me like that?'' he grinned.**_

_**goku? vegeta? bulma and chichi asked the same time.**_

_**''No...im not vegita or goku he said.**_

_**'I am vegito**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: holy cow it's been a while but im back with a new chapter and i can promise you .. im going to update at least every week or two**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**flashback**_

_**''**__Don't you feel guilty doing this?'' _

_''Hm...i feel nothing but love right now''_

_''But i can't do this..it's like cheating..it is cheating and its bad, i can't do this_

_we have to stop right now before it's too late''._

_''Chichi..he whispered in her ear.. do you know how long it's been since we made love, since i touched you?._

_his voice sounded dark, something stirred in her body.. was it pleasure or fear?_

_'What about bulma? chichi asked looking up at him. he smiled before his eyes shifted from her to the ceilling._

_because she is .. well she is a part of vegeta's life.. or was..but she is the mother of you're son., kami.. this is sounds so confusing_

_she said standing up from the bed with her back against him. ''you know it's not fair, i can't do this... i know you love her and i know_

_you want to be with her , and i can understand that because you're part of vegeta and i can't say anything._

_''Chichi...I..''_

_''Vegito..I get it's ok.. i understand it, you don't have to explain it to me, really..i'm fine''..she said with a tremble in her voice_

_Vegito stood up from the bed, walking slowly behind chichi. Turn around chichi.. he commanded, he narrowed his eyes._

_Chichi slowly turned around meeting his face very closley to hers. '' i want you.. he said huskily.. you're my woman.. he whispered in her ear._

_his hands were stroking her backside. you're mine..and only mine..i don't want to lose you.. his hands were going under her pink dress with_

_flowers on it.. stroking her inner thigh. her breathing became heavier. ''I love you so much, i know i wasn't perfect and i know i hurt you a lot_

_but i'm sorry for everything, i wish i could change the things i did in the past but i can't. it's been seven years chi...seven long years since i´ve craved for your touch_

_it was a horrible nightmare for me, not being there for you and gohan, for us being together, it was a choice i had to make for keeping you and our son save._

_his hand were going higher till he felt her womanhood, he slowly stroked his fingers against her core._

_she gasped at feeling of his fingers stroking her private area. _

_''S..SStop..'' she gasped out._

_''Do you really want me to stop now?'' his lips brushing against hers. _

_''Is this crossing the line for you?'' he asked looking down at her._

_his other hand were around her waist, gently squeezing it. _

_his eyes were filled with lust like hers, he smirked knowing she can't resist ,''What's the matter Mrs son? he teased licking her lips._

_''Cat got your tongue?'' _

_''Hmm´...she moaned out loud._

_'' your moaning is driving me crazy.. Mrs Son''..he said sexily._

_'' Please stop now..Ahh...Damm it..chichi said wriggeling with her body as she felt his fingers pushing into her core._

_'' Really now''? it sounds to me.. you're really enjoying it..babe.. as he pressed his lips on her, kissing her gently._

_damn you . you bastard.. she thought_

_'' Bastard huh? he thought as if sensing her thoughts. '' What about this´, as he pushed another finger in to her, pumping in and out of her in a fast tempo_

_making her cry at the sudden feeling._

_''Now be a good girl...and answer my question..he said between their kisses, her eyes were closed enjoying the feeling but suddenly opened._

_''Do you want me to stop or do you want me inside you giving you all the pleasure you want, he asked with a sudden glint in his eyes_

_.his fingers still pumping in and out of her with a speed he did'nt thought he could do . her inner walls were clentching around his fingers._

_she gasped out loud as she felt something poking against her stomach. kami.. this feel so nice she thought_

_'' Cant..Ahh.. Take...This...Anymore...She said between her heavy panting. Please...I ..Need ...You.''..She begged... _

_'' Of course..babe.. he smirked.. with a one final thrust..she came hard, her juices flowing out of her womanhood slowly._

_Vegito pulled away and looked down at his fingers, _s_niffing a bit before he sucked it clean._

_Her face turned red from the emberassment, he caught her face with his other hand._

_'' Hmm..Babe..you taste sweet''.. he winked at her making her blush even more._

_'' Wanna taste yourself? before she could answer he brushed his lips against her kissing her slowy before licking her lips asking for entrance._

_she slowly parted her lips as his tongue entered her._

_He pushed his hips against her..groaning at the feeling of their hips against each other._

_'' Now the real pleasure can begin.. he said after their heavy kission session. he picked her up bridal style and looked in her beautiful eyes._

_and walked slowly to their bed._

_'' Vegito''? she asked looking deep in his eyes._

_'' hm?"_

_Be gentle with he..she whispered._

_'' Always..chi..i promise..he said smiling._

_**End flashback**_

* * *

Well how was it? i know its short but don't worry.. its just the beginning of the story.

please review...


End file.
